Discord
by tailsthefox92
Summary: Sonic's used to getting tossed into other dimensions and adventures to help people, he's not used to, however; having someone tossed in with him. Rewrite of 'What Remains True'
1. Chapter 1

Here's the rewrite of What Remains True ^_^ I plan to update this as often as possible. There's a posibility that the story won't be Sonadow anymore, but it probably will be. I hope you guys enjoy this.

Listen up because this is the only time I will say (or type) this: If I owned them, do you think I'd be writing this?

* * *

Glowing, crystal walls surrounded me when I opened my eyes. I looked around in a panic, brown eyes gazing over my surroundings until I located a mirror. Stumbling over to it I used the golden frame around to pull myself up and look. I was a light blue hedgehog with peach fuzz on my stomach, muzzle, and arms, cat-like ears swiveled to catch every noise I was attempting to ignore. Small spines coating my head and upper back showed what was probably my age, somewhere around five.

"What have you done?" A deep, males voice suddenly asked, and I spun to see who was speaking. A grey-blue echidna faced, not towards me, but towards a black cat with sickly yellow eyes, lime colored eyes stood out from the dull colored fur. "Answer me Galelia!" The echidna suddenly demanded, clenching and shaking his fist towards the cat.

"Me?" Galelia asked, her tail swinging back and forth while her purple dress flowed around her and the strange red rocks around her neck seemed to burn as she took a step forward. "I thought you would be proud of me, Kane. After all, I did save your child's life…"

Kane growled and raised his other fist, "Liar! Get rid of the curse!"

She laughed, shaking her head back and forth as if the echidna was an idiot, the strange purple hairs dotting her head beginning to glow. "That would kill the child brother. I wish the two of you luck." With that the floor around her cracked and glowed, a bright light surrounding the cat as she disappeared.

A cry wrenched itself from my throat as I dove forward towards where the cat had just fallen through the ground, Kane spinning and staring at me in shock as strong, soft hands suddenly clamped down onto my shoulders.

"It's okay." A voice murmured as I twisted in the grip, "My sister just likes to make a show."

My struggles slowed and the hands released me, the owner of them walking towards the echidna.

He was a maroon colored squirrel with golden eyes and a tuff of white fur on top of his head. "Kane." The squirrel greeted.

Kane nodded and continued staring at me in worry and shock, "Can you stop the curse, Veilleuse?"

Veilleuse sighed and shook his head, "I'm sorry. I can make it so that it will eventually unravel itself."

Kane stared at me for a few more minutes before turning to the squirrel and nodding, "You have my permission. Just send him to a place where he can grow."

Veilleuse nodded and carefully led me over to the mirror I had first seen. "Get ready child, your life begins now."

I felt myself being prodded towards the mirror and stepped through, turning back to call to them. A wave of panic sweeping through me, as the two of them disappeared as my sight began to ripple like a rock in a pool.

XXxxXX

Emerald green eyes snapped open, the blue hedgehog owning them slamming peach hands into the bed behind him and jerking himself into a sitting position.

A few seconds later he was laying back on a light brown pillow staring at the ceiling as his head throbbed and the cause of the headache sat on the bed cradling his own head, "What was that? I thought you where a morning person."

The blue hedgehog chuckled and slowly sat up, looking at the yellow fox that sat on the red blanket. White fur covered his stomach and half of his two tails, light blue eyes watching him with curiosity, "Sorry about that, Tails."

Tails chuckled and stood, "'S'alright, can't believe you slept in though. Shadow's been waiting for you downstairs for the past half hour."

The blue hedgehog chuckled and rolled his eyes, "I'll be down in a minute or two."

Tails beamed and vanished into the hallway, the door closing behind him with a soft click.

He yawned and rolled off of the padded window seat, quickly gathering his white gloves, socks, and red shoes from where he had tossed them the night before. On his way out he glanced in the mirror and stopped. Emerald sparkled back at him from dark blue and peach fur, multiple quills that were molded to look like six large ones lead down to the middle of his back where two others started to protect him.

Hearing someone yell he snickered and disappeared from the room in a flash of blue, reappearing next to the fridge, which he began to shift through for some breakfast.

"You're rather lazy for the fastest thing alive, Sonic." A deep voice observed.

Spinning around with an apple in one hand and a jug of milk in the other Sonic looked over at the speaker.

A black hedgehog with red streaks located on his quills, arms, and legs sat at the table, red eyes staring back at him and a smirk appearing on a tan muzzle as gloved hands held onto a mug full of coffee. Hovershoes covered his feet and golden bands circled his wrists and ankles.

Sonic rolled his eyes and turned to the cupboard where he pulled out a cup. After finding where his younger brother had hidden the yogurts and pouring his drink he joined the fox and hedgehog at the table, "Good morning to you too, Shadow. Actually I'm usually up earlier than Tails, but I had a weird dream this morning, musta kept me asleep."

Shadow glanced at the fox out of the corner of his eye before nodding, accepting his answer. He glanced at the clock before abruptly standing and pulling the blue hedgehog up with him, "We should leave. I don't want to be sparring in the middle of the afternoon."

Sonic smirked and rolled his eyes, giving his younger brother a wave, "See ya later, don't blow anything up."

Red lit up the white muzzle and the fox glared, "That was one time!" A laugh was his only answer as wind swept through the house and the two hedgehogs began to run towards their destination.

XXxxXX

Sonic groaned underneath his breath in annoyance as he gently shook the pink female hedgehog off of him, jade colored eyes stared back at him in confusion and he gave a small smile, "I gotta go catch a breath of fresh air. Be back soon, Amy."

Amy pouted for a few seconds before waving him off, the blue hedgehog immediately rushing outside where he took a spot in the large maple tree out front.

Amy had invited everyone to a party at her house to celebrate their latest victory over Eggman, something Sonic felt should not be a reason for celebration but still wanted to go to a party, and had been clinging to the blue hero ever since he'd arrived.

Maybe if I get lucky she'll start crushing on another guy. Sonic thought with a snort.

A deep chuckle interrupted his thoughts. The hedgehog opened his eyes to see Shadow sitting on a nearby branch watching him with a smirk.

"Finally get tired of being strangled?" Shadow asked, his smirk growing as Sonic rolled his eyes.

"A bit." Black ears perked up, everyone but Amy knew this but Sonic had never actually said it. "I'm on a few hit lists, so having Amy follow me everywhere is a bit worrying. Whenever I say I'm busy she doesn't believe me."

Shadow disappeared in a flash of light and reappeared on the branch right next to him, "According to most, running is not busy." A huff met his ears as the hero crossed his arms and pouted, "I said to most, Blue Hedgehog." There was silence between the two for a few minutes until the black anti-hero managed to put his thoughts together in a way that would convince his younger counterpart. "I need an excuse as well to give to the commander, so how about a deal?" Blue ears perked forward to show that he was paying attention. "Whenever I get the chance I'll pick you up and we'll do some training and sparing, it's a way to keep ourselves in good condition until the Doctor attacks again and we'll be able to run and fight without interruption."

Sonic laughed and nodded, a smile playing on his muzzle, "Now I see why I've always got trouble with you, you're too good at tactics." Hearing his name being called; Sonic gave the other a mock salute before jumping to the ground and heading inside. Shadow following a few minutes later.

XXxxXX

Shadow watched the blue hedgehog in front of him travel through the obstacle course he'd taken care to set up earlier, a small smile on his muzzle and green eyes sparkling at every challenge he was given thanks to the darker one.

Sonic suddenly vanished and Shadow felt some worry appear before the blue one reappeared with a loud yell echoing, forced into the air from the adrenalin after having catapulted himself into the air.

He relaxed again and crossed his arms.

The little flits of emotion he couldn't hide had been happening more often, so much that Rouge had noticed. Once she pulled him aside and asked him about it, not that she wasn't happy, he had mentioned that usually it happened around Sonic. Nearly immediately the white thief had gone into a fit of giggles and promised to explain once she had seen more.

A month later the bat had come back and stated that she thought he liked the younger hero, as in liked-like.

Going with her idea Shadow had managed to use the idea of avoiding Amy and the commander to get some more time with Sonic and find out if she was right, now he was fairly sure she was. Shadow smirked and watched as the blue one catapulted himself over a tree he could have easily run around.

After checking to make sure his hover shoes were still secure Shadow ran over to where the other was and smirked, "Care for a race Blue Hedgehog?"

Green eyes glowed as a smirk made its way onto his muzzle, "Only if you're ready to loose, Shads."

XXxxXX

Far away, across a few dimensions and around a few loopholes, another black hedgehog also watched his blue counterpart. A scowl made its way onto his muzzle as he shifted along the branch of a tree for a better view.

Below the hiding hedgehog a smaller blue one ran around the clearing in a blur before stopped and placing the nuts he had gathered in front of a hidden nest where a small animal peered back at him. It was his job to watch the forest and animals, given to him by his adopted family, the echidnas, and he loved it.

Hearing something crack blue ears swiveled to find the noise before he shrugged and turning back to where he'd seen a deer trail earlier.

Shadow cursed underneath his breath as the branch started to break. Jumping down as soon as the younger had been distracted. His father had sent him to find a source of magic their mage had been sensing in the forest, and the prince wasn't too happy to find that the source was another hedgehog.

"Hi!" With a strangled noise he jumped back and glared at the culprit. Emerald eyes stared back at him, "Are you lost?"

"No, I am not."

The blue hedgehog watched him strangely before shrugging and turning to leave. A white gloved hand grasped his arm and he turned back confused, "Did you want something?"

A nod, "You need to come back to the palace with me. King's orders."

The hedgehog snickered and pulled his arm away, "Uhuh, sure~ Good luck with your 'King's orders' and stuff… but I gotta go." With that he began to walk towards the dear trail again.

Shadow growled underneath his breath as he saw that it wouldn't be quite as simple as he thought. Making up his mind he lunged towards the other.

The blue one whirled around and let his long spines do the job for him as several cuts appeared on the fist that had been flying towards him.

A more audible growl echoed through the forest as Shadow glowered at him, "That… was a big mistake and one you won't be making again!"

XXxxXX

"What's going on?" Sonic taunted as he ran backwards for a few seconds, "All that food Amy's been sending to everyone weighing you down?"

Shadow smirked as he reached the same point as the blue one, "Me? Of course not. You however…" He glanced at the other's shocked face for a second before a blast of blue suddenly passed him.

"Yeah, sure, you just keep telling yourself that, Shadow."

The black hedgehog let out a mild curse as Sonic vanished into the treeline, before eyes widened as he pressed himself to go faster after hearing a crashing noise. Once reaching his rival he let some annoyance into his expression. Sonic sat on the ground with a slightly embarrassed appearance, rubbing his head and side where he'd hit the tree. "It's not my fault!" He exclaimed, jumping up before immediately sitting down as a wave of dizziness hit him, "It jumped into my way!"

Shadow dead-panned as he glanced at the tree which Sonic was pointing an accusing finger at, "An old, non-sapient, stuck in the ground, tree… jumped into the way of someone moving almost at the speed of sound."

"Yes!" Sonic exclaimed before frowning, "Wait… no?"

He let out a groan and pulled the other up, feeling that Sonic could safely stand now. From what he heard Knuckles hit Sonic on the head a bit so he must be used to it by now.

"I guess we'll have to finish that race later." Sonic said with a chuckle as he moved one of his quills back.

"Or never!" A voice suddenly yelled. The two looked around for a few seconds before a platform rose out of the ground, a familiar looking round human standing on it. "It was so thoughtful of you two coming to visit me, you saved me the trouble of searching for you." The ground began to shake as walls rose out, trapping the two in the smaller space, and the trees moved over to one side. This was followed by a quiet (I told you the tree moved) from Sonic, which was then followed up by getting his foot stomped on by the darker hedgehog.

"And just why were you searching for us, Doctor?" Shadow asked, stepping forward out of a habit of working with Rouge and needing to protect her.

Eggman chuckled as he began to fiddle with some controls, "Well… since you can't really do anything about it I guess I can tell you. This room is specifically tailored to track both of your's DNA. I've noticed that trying to kill either of you doesn't work since you hedgehogs seem to have a habit of popping back up again. So I decided on another way to get rid of you! I'm sure Sonic will be happy to tell you about how alternate universes are like and how hard it is to leave one and return to your own…" This was followed by a sneer. "Have a nice trip!"

Before either could do a thing about it Eggman pressed the button in his hand, a purple light pulsed in the room and the hedgehogs vanished… before they reappeared again.

"What!? How?!" Eggman stormed angrily, "How could you avoid my ray, I made it to specifically effect you."

'Shadow' looked up quizzically for a few seconds before glaring, "You! Strange creature, what did you do?"

'Sonic' stared at his surroundings for a few seconds before vanishing and reappearing in one of the limbs of the mechanical trees, "G-give me a few minutes before we fight again… this is too strange."

Eggman smirked as he observed their behavior, perhaps there were some upsides to this as well.

* * *

Hannah (guest): Don't worry about it. You didn't cause any trouble at all! I was planning to rewrite this anyways and you just helped me to figure out what was wrong.


	2. I AM SO SORRY

Um… hi. Listen guys, I'm really sorry, very, very, very! Sorry to be giving you guys this message a second time. Our internet's getting cut because we have to pay other bills for awhile, so I'm not going to be on Fanfiction anymore. I am SO SO SO sorry! I would just do my story at the library, but we don't have much time to spend there and we don't get to go very often.

If someone's wanted to adopt this story it would make me very happy (that is if I ever found out)


End file.
